fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Millianna
' to Erza Scarlet in "Malice is Concealed by the Curtain of Night"}} |image= |kanji=ミリアーナ |rōmaji=''Miriāna'' |alias= |race= Human |gender= Female |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes= Brown |hair= Brown |blood type= |affiliation= Mermaid Heel |mark location= Lower Left Back |previous affiliation= Tower of Heaven Slave |occupation= Mage |previous occupation=Dark Mage |team=Team Mermaid Heel |previous team=Team Jellal |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Mermaid Heel Guild |status= Active |relatives= |magic=Nekousoku Tube |weapons= |manga debut= Chapter 75 |anime debut= Episode 33 |japanese voice=Fujii Yukiyo |english voice= Alexis Tipton |image gallery=yes }} Millianna is one of Erza's childhood friends from their days as slaves working at the Tower of Heaven, and she worked as one of Jellal's minions for a time. She is an avid cat lover, having decorated her entire room with a cat theme; her love of felines is to the point that she refuses to hurt anything that even resembles a cat, even if she knows that it is not a cat. Appearance Millianna is noted for her cat-like appearance. She is a woman of average height who also has a curvaceous figure. She has cat-like eyes, nose, and mouth. Her brown hair is stylized into cat ears at her crown and tied into two ponytails at the base. Her face has four whisker-like tattoos. She wears a yellow jacket with white stripes and black trimmings. She also wears a pink dress with a white bow tie on it and light-pinkish ruffles on the lower portion, a choker with a bell on it, and white leggings. Subsequent to the time-skip, Millianna's appearance seems to have changed throughout the years. Her hair is arranged in a messy way, losing the ponytails though still keeping her hair stylized like cat ears. She still retained her cat-like appearance, still wearing a choker with a bell attached unto it. Her attire consists of a hooded cape, long striped leggings, evening gloves, tight and small shorts with a belt and boots. She seems to have no upper attire revealing her bikini top uncovered. Her Mermaid Heel tattoo is placed on her back, on the left mid-section.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 33, Omakes Personality Millianna is a very cheerful, peppy person. She has a great love for cats,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 76, Page 17 and refuses to see them harmed in any way.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 84, Page 6 She also tries to mimic a cat, from dressing up like one, to meowing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 76, Page 17 Millianna is close with the rest of her friends, and was very apologetic towards Erza after the events at the Tower of Heaven.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 101, Page 13 However, after her reappearance after 7 years she plans to seek revenge on Jellal for making her help build the Tower of Heaven. Her hatred is the only reason that she joined Mermaid Heel. History as children]] Millianna was one of the children who were taken from their homes and forced to build the R-System, aka the Tower of Heaven. It was there that she made friends with Erza, Jellal, Wally, Shô and Simon, and together they weathered the cruel "motivation methods" of their captors.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 77, Pages 19-20 One day, Erza decided it was time to fight back and inspired the other slaves to stage a revolt.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 80, Pages 17-22 Despite some sacrifices, the slaves were successful and set to leave the island for good.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 81, Pages 10-20 But Jellal, now being controlled by Zeref, destroyed the ship leading off the island and claimed it was Erza's doing to convince Millianna and her friends to stay and finish the tower.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 82, Pages 14-17 After eight years, the tower was finished.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 76, Pages 18-20 Synopsis Tower of Heaven arc Millianna first appears at the casino where Team Natsu is currently vacationing, where she ambushes Lucy, tying her with her rope and having it tighten around Lucy every few seconds. She then regroups with the others as they kidnap Erza (and Happy) and together they set off to the Tower of Heaven.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 76, Pages 10-20 Later, when Natsu's group invades the tower, she fights against Natsu alongside Wally in her room. At first, she is unwilling to attack him since he is wearing a cat mask, but after Wally convinces her that Natsu is the enemy, they double team him and manage to gain the advantage. Happy saves Natsu before Wally can kill the Dragon Slayer, however, and his presence causes Millianna to hamper Wally's attacks. A final cuteness attack by Natsu distracts her enough to loosen her rope around him, and this allows Natsu to knock both of them out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 84, Pages 6-15 Later, at the insistence of Simon, she and Wally carry out Lucy and Juvia, then along with Shô, Happy and Gray, they leave the island just as the Etherion comes crashing down on the tower.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 92, Page 10 The group can do nothing but watch from afar as a series of tumultuous events unfold, not the least being Natsu and Jellal's destructive battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 93, Page 13 Afterwards, Millianna reconciles with Erza and apologizes for her actions, all while mourning Simon's demise. Erza invites the group to join Fairy Tail,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 101, Pages 14-17 but while they consider it at first, they stow away the night they're supposed to head back, still feeling ashamed of what they've done. Erza finds out but doesn't stop them, and allows them to go. However, this is not before giving her friends a grand sendoff with fireworks as a way of showing that they'll always be friends.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 102, Pages 2-17 Fighting Festival arc Millianna along with Shô and Wally watched Erza's dance on Fantasia Parade.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 48 Grand Magic Games arc Millianna is one of the five team members representing Mermaid Heel in the Grand Magic games. Though she enters under a cape to hide her identity.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 12 She is seen wishing Kagura good luck before her match with Yukino. After Yukino mentions betting their lives in their match, Millianna is a little worried about whether Kagura will be okay. Though when the fight starts, Kagura easily gets an advantage and she says that the moment Kagura draws her sword it would be cataclysm.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Pages 5-15 After the second day ends she decides to reveal herself to Erza and they immediately hug once seeing each other again after so long. Later they sit and have a chat. She mentions that Kagura is strong and how there is a chance that she may be stronger than Erza if she had gotten serious. She then reveals the reason behind the name of Kagura's sword and the real reason she decided to join Mermaid Heel. She says that like Kagura, she hates Jellal due to him making her a slave and that Jellal killed Simon, and therefore unforgivable.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 281, Pages 5-7, 17-20 On the third day of the Grand Magic Games, Kagura allows Millianna to represent Mermaid Heel for the Day's event. Erza competes too, and Millianna tells her to don't lose. The event, Pandemonium, consists on defeating monsters of different levels to earn points and progress, which Millianna associates to a counting game. However, the event is finished by Erza Scarlet alone, which amazes the entire audience.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 7-20 After Erza has been awarded 10 points, it is announced that the rest of the contestants will be ranked by "MPF". As Mato states that the order will be based upon the order they got in the Pandemonium, Milliana moves forward and attacks the MPF machine with Kitten Blast, gaining 365 as her score. Being the first, the judges say they don't know if it is good or not because they have nothing to compare it to, but Lahar states that a score such as Milliana's would give her place as a squad captain in the Rune Knights.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Pages 12-13 Milliana's score stays in first place, beating Nobarly, Hibiki and Obra. She comes in 5th place, earning her guild 3 points in this portion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 16 As the third day's battle portion starts, Millianna is chosen to fight against Team Quatro Puppy's Semmes, defeating him easily with her Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Page 8 As the third day's battles come to an end, Millianna walks around Crocus with her teammates. She, alongside Risley, calls for help when kagura falls to the ground. Millianna sees Jellal and feels the urge to attack him. However, before she can do anything, Kagura grabs her hand and tells her that she is fine now. Millianna tries to explain that Jellal is located a few steps away from them. Kagura informs her that she is well aware of his presence. Before they leave, Millianna questions why is Jellal staying in Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Pages 5-7 Later that day, Millianna looks out the window whilst thinking about what happened earlier.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 18 Relationships Magic and Abilities Nekousoku Tube (ネ拘束チューブ Nekōsoku Chūbu, lit. "Kitty Restraint Tube"): Millianna's only ability shown is her capability of conjuring a Magical rope called the Nekousoku Tube, which she flings at her targets, effectively restraining them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 76, Page 10 The Nekousoku Tube constricts or stretches on command, and, most importantly, can prevent the ones it wraps around from using Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 77, Pages 2-3 *'Kitten Blast': Millianna unleashes a blast of Nekosoku Tubes in a spiral motion with great magical power. The blast was powerful enough to score 365 on the Magic Power Finder, a level that, according to Official Lahar, is sufficient to become a squad captain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 7 Battles & Events Trivia *In the anime, it seems that Wally has a crush on her.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 33 *Millianna resembles Leopard, a female character and antagonist from Hiro Mashima's previous work, Rave Master. Both have a feline theme (Millianna has a cat theme, while Leopard has a leopard theme).[1] References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Mermaid Heel Members Category:Tower of Heaven Slaves